MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 13
Night Party, Part 2 is the thirteenth episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Crescent Belle and her friends finally put Rarity out of her misery, but then something bad happens. Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Windy Rush * Rainbow Surf * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Maryanne * Flamenco * Clementine * Cortland * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Lily Blossom * Cherry Pie * Mrs. Peppermint * Various Sunshine High students Story Note: Any lines with ~ are delievered via recording. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Party House)~ (The five popular mares gathered near the stage.) * Twilight Sparkle: So, Rarity. When are you going to do the surprise? * Rarity: Right about now, actually. (She moves her gaze to something that suddenly gets her livid; Crescent Belle talking to Flamenco.) * Rarity: (angry) No... * Pinkie Pie: '''What is it? * '''Rarity: One of you. Sort out the little problem over there. (The four mares turns to what she's looking at.) * Cherry Pie: Ohh... * Rarity: (angry) Now! (She turns and walks away. Twilight makes her way towards Crescent and Flamenco. Near the refreshment table is Pinkie, who is scarfing down some cookies off a plate.) * Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! * Pinkie Pie: Yeah! * Twilight Sparkle: Failed to notice something? (The pink earth pony looks over to see the two talking.) * Twilight Sparkle: Fine. You stay here and I'll straighten them out myself. (Rarity is on the stage and approaches Rainbow Surf, who is manning the DJ set.) * Rarity: Rainbow Surf...stop the music. * Rainbow Surf: Uh, okay, dudette. (Once he does, the lights go on and everyone turns their attention to Rarity.) * Rarity: Hello, everypony! It's Rarity! (Most ponies cheered.) * Rarity: Thank you, thank you! I just want to say that I am very delighted that you all came! Isn't this party great? * Pinkie Pie: Woo! Yeah! * Balloon Pop: Not as good as my parties. * Rarity: I just want to give a little surprise. * Shadow Gloom: (to himself) No... (The spotlight goes from Rarity to the giant cake.) * Rarity: So this beautiful cake made by me, gifted to some the amazing students in this school. Well, to six particular ponies. My dear friend Shadow Gloom has told me just how wonderful these ponies are, so we both came up with a little surprise for them, which is this amazing cake. (Shadow looks confused.) * Rarity: And this cake is for Crescent Belle, Gingerbella, Willowshy, Balloon Pop, Pyrohoof, and Maryanne. (Applause from everypony.) * Balloon Pop: Yay! Our surprise! * Pyrohoof: Thanks, Shadow. * Willowshy: That is so nice of you. * Maryanne: Right. Uh... (acting) ..thanks. * Crescent Belle: (acting) Yeah. Many thanks. * Gingerbella: Yeah! I totes can't wait! * Shadow Gloom: What? I didn't plan this! (Lily Blossom walks up to them.) * Lily Blossom: Come on, guys! Come and cut the cake! * Balloon Pop: (to Shadow) I do like good cake! (Rarity's friends gathered on the stage, smiling wickedly and Rarity's looks my menacing.) * Rarity: (to herself) Fireworks are ready... * Balloon Pop: I call first slice! * Rarity: (to herself) Three...two...one... * Shadow Gloom: No! (Shadow dives forward in front of the ponies, but is met by thousands of fireworks. Some of them are shot in his direction. The blasts from the lit fireworks temporarily blinded him, causing him to not be aware of his surroundings. To everyone's horror, Shadow stumbles toward the main doorway and to the stairs, and he falls. He hits the ground head-first with a thud. Burn marks cover up most of his upper body and singed his hair and coat. Eleven of his friends rush over to help. Willowshy and Maryanne wept bitterly; the latter bends down to his level, panic-stricken. The only ones who are not outside are the five popular mares.) * Maryanne: Shadow Gloom! (Everyone's mourning was cut short when they heard the five mares laughing as they walk up.) * Rarity: Well, it would've looked better if that was Crescent Belle! But...it's even funnier on Shadow Gloom! (Crescent steps toward Rarity.) * Crescent Belle: This is not funny! You're just a mean girl! I knew you were planning something horrible...but fireworks?! You put fireworks in the cake?! (Rarity's friends give their leader a confused look.) * Cherry Pie: Wait. You never told us there were fireworks in the cake. * Rarity: Well...I... (faking innocence) ...I didn't know either. Maybe Shadow put them in. * Crescent Belle: I know he wouldn't do that. All my time in Sunshine High has been horrible all because of you! You're always trying so hard to destroy our friendship! You always had some stupid and pathetic reason to pick on ponies who aren't like you! You're manipulative and controlling, and you're so nasty about your friends! You talk behind ponies' backs and threaten to humiliate them in front of the school! (Windy Rush shows up with Mrs. Peppermint.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Who the snickerdoodles placed fireworks in that cake?! * Crescent Belle: It was Rarity. She did it, and look what happened to Shadow. (The principal noticed her gothic student on the ground and not moving.) * Mrs. Peppermint: What happened? Why is he like this? * Crescent Belle: The fireworks start going off, but he got in the way. This was all Rarity's doing. She's a horrible pony. * Maryanne: (holds up smartphone) And I've got proof. (She presses play.) * ~'Rarity:' ...Pinkie Pie has a tendency to overeat, and as much as I like her, I don't want a pig in our friendship group. Ha. Oh, someone should say something. * Pinkie Pie: What? * Maryanne: Oh, and listen to this. (Play.) * ~'Rarity:' ...I would never say this in front of Twilight, but she is such a worrysome egghead. She really should do other things than stick her nose into books all day. Don't get me wrong; I love Cherry Pie, but she's so ugly. I mean look at her. Pink coat? Blonde mane? Ew! (Twilight and Cherry glare daggers at Rarity, who looks away.) * Rarity: Really, girls. That wasn't... * Maryanne: Quiet, Rarity. (Play again.) * ~'Shadow Gloom:' You know, you didn't have to take her perfume. * ~'Rarity:' (sighs) That's the thing, though. Lily Blossom can be so spoiled sometimes. Just because her parents are rich, she acts like everything she owns is precious! She's a spoiled brat, for crying out loud! Someone should say something. (Crowd.) * Clementine: Wow. * Gingerbella: Nasty! * Lily Blossom: (to Rarity, angrily) Seriously?! * Mrs. Peppermint: Okay. I think I've had enough here. Ra-- * Maryanne: Wait, miss. You haven't heard everything. (Play.) * ~'Shadow Gloom:' You can't just expect them to like you all because you're mean to them. * ~'Rarity:' Oh, but I can. Now listen up, you fools. Here at Sunshine High, you're expected to pay attention to me. Everypony should respect me and treat me how I want to be treated. This school is my turf. Yeah, we've got principals and teachers. But when it comes to the students, as well as Sunshine High, I'm the ruler. I'm the most prettiest and popular, and I have the most friends. Everypony will do whatever I say because I'm their leader. Everypony would be lost without me. This high school is just a show, and I'm the star. (Now everypony is looking at Rarity.) * ~'Shadow Gloom:' Well. You are so full of yourself. * ~'Rarity:' (to Shadow) I know, but that is what makes me perfect. (to Rarity) I mean, this school and all my peers would be nothing without me. Someone should say something. (Maryanne puts her smart phone away.) * Mrs. Peppermint: (sighs) I think I've heard enough. Everypony return to your dorms while I take care of Shadow. (to Rarity) You however...I'll be seeing you in my office tomorrow morning. * Rarity: What?! * Mrs. Peppermint: You, young lady, are in serious trouble. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning. No excuses. * Rarity: But...but...this isn't my fault! * Mrs. Peppermint: I mean it, Rarity! (Rarity runs off sobbing, while most of her peers laughed at her.) --- To be continued...